


【扉斑】预言

by E1ndeavour



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E1ndeavour/pseuds/E1ndeavour
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/ Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 4





	【扉斑】预言

“如果你成为了二代火影，那么木叶必然会走向衰落。”  
恍惚间千手扉间似乎听到了自己曾经的死对头的声音，腹部的疼痛将他逐渐模糊的意识拉回现实，不断流失的鲜血和体温提醒千手扉间，他快要死了。  
相传人在快要死的时候，会像走马灯一般回忆起自己重要的事情。千手扉间对此是不屑一顾的，他亲见过无数的死亡，也亲手送过不少人上路，能“走马灯”的样本他可是一个都没见识过。想不到他竟然在将死之时亲身经历了一番。  
那是自宇智波与千手结盟之后，宇智波斑唯一对千手扉间这个身份说的话。  
千手扉间还记得当时他听到这句话之后立即反问为什么。等他问出口了才意识到不对，宇智波斑是他的敌人，无论说出什么贬低他的话都是理所当然的，他不该对此有反应。但话已出口，覆水难收，千手扉间只能等着宇智波斑解释。然而宇智波斑却连头都没抬，只是冷漠的瞥了他一眼，一言不发的离开了，仿佛刚刚那句话不是他说的一般。之后没多久，宇智波斑便离开了木叶。  
也许是因为人之将死，千手扉间对自己回忆起的居然是宇智波斑这件事接受良好。当然他不接受也没用，没有更多的时间来给他难以置信了。从右肩开始到右侧大腿的皮肉被暴怒尾兽化的金角完全咬碎，尽量拖延为学生争取时间的信念支撑着他勉强撑到现在。  
千手柱间死后，第一次忍界大战爆发了，作为二把手的千手扉间理所当然的继承了兄长的位子，成为了二代火影。一国一村的制度虽然在一定时间内维持了和平，但也埋下隐患，第一次忍界大战则将这隐患展现了出来。小争端消失了，取而代之的是一次波及五大国的燎原战火。  
漫长的战争令五大国都元气大伤，初代五影接连死去，当最后一位初代影咽气，战争终于迎来了尾声，二代雷影同意了千手扉间的议和，约定签署和平条约。  
千手扉间带上他的弟子们前往雷之国。签署协议原本只需要他一个人就足够了，带上弟子是为了让他们多见见世面。虽然他正当壮年，但对继承人的培养即使在战时也不曾落下。兄长千手柱间猝然离世的教训他还记着，如果他也遭遇不测，木叶决不能毫无准备。  
事实证明他的思路是正确的，而他的决策却是错误的。  
如果他带来的不是弟子而是暗部，他现在应该已经离开雷之国的过境范围了。  
在与弟子们分开之后，千手扉间利用飞雷神以迅雷不及掩耳之势解决了金角银角兄弟手下的精英上忍并重创了银角，代价则是被愤怒的金角咬去了近半边的身体，原本为了同归于尽准备的起爆符也全部丢失。  
面对死亡，千手扉间出奇的平静。作为次子，他并没有从小接受成为领导者的教育。第一次忍界大战更是令他意识到，他的确不具备作为领导者的才能。手握千手、宇智波两大战国最强家族，他甚至连艰难取胜都做不到。  
这也是他选择留下殿后的原因之一，木叶在他手上必然会衰落，由他和兄长共同看好的年轻人来带领说不定还会有一线转机。  
“找到你了。”化身尾兽的金角沿着血腥味找了过来，他看着躺在血泊中的千手低吼道：“居然打伤了银角，我要杀了你。”  
千手扉间没有理会已经失去自我意识的金角，算算时间，这会儿猴子他们应该已经回到火之国了，他闭上眼睛，接受了自己即将死亡的命运。  
在金角狂乱的吼声中，千手扉间只觉周身一轻，仿佛腾飞起来了。恍惚间，他好像看见了那人略带卖弄的说：“我说对了。”那是唯有在他兄长面前才会展露的神色，轻骄傲慢，飞扬跋扈。  
如果是几分钟之前的千手扉间必然会回击宇智波斑，唇枪舌剑，互不相让。  
而现在，千手扉间只是笑着回应：“是的，你说对了。”


End file.
